


Are your nails painted?

by Ohmy-mcdanno (vibraniumarm)



Series: Send me a prompt and I'll give you McDanno [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kinda fuffly, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, almost a confession, kinda funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibraniumarm/pseuds/Ohmy-mcdanno
Summary: Steve gets really mad when Danny lies about getting his nails painted.For the prompt "Are your nails painted?" on tumblr.





	Are your nails painted?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyHim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHim/gifts).



#47 - “Are your nails painted?” 

Jerry was talking and talking about how to find the hidden message in a letter they found in a crime scene. Danny decided to skip that and pay attention only in the resolution. He unfolds his arms and puts his hands on the computer table. Not less than thirty seconds Danny feels Steve’s hand on his left elbow.

“Are your nails painted?“

Danny, as everyone in the room, looks down to his nails. “What?”

“I asked if you painted your nails, it’s not very complicated to copy, Danny”

“I didn’t, why does it matter?”

“Now you’re lying to me.”

Steve seemed truly offended. Jerry wasn’t paying attention at them but Kono, Lou and Chin were.

“Steve, are you mad?”

For an answer Danny only receives a grumble from Steve who looks at the monitor, completely ignoring Danny. Everyone acted like nothing happened after that. Eventually they get a lead and had to leave to three different places. Steve asks Kono to go to the first one, so Lou already walked towards Chin because they obviously were going to work together, however Steve stops them.

“No, no, Lou will go with me”

Lou slowly turns around to face Steve. Again, everyone was observing the boss as he was a crazy person.

“Oh no, I’ll go with Chin. Don’t put me between your fight, McGarrett. I have nothing to do with that.” Lou turns again, touches Chin’s shoulder and points to the exit.“ When I get back I want to see a smile on your face. Both faces”

Quicky as a thunder, the place was empty. Danny faces Steven, who still seemed mad. The first takes a deep breath before talking, he had to solve that thing out.

“Okay, what did I do now?”

“Did you or did you not paint your nails? I can see blue nail polish in the corner of your left pinky”

“I did, yeah. I have a daughter, so what if I painted? Do you have any problem with that? Am I not allowed to do that because I’m a man?”

“No Danny, of couse there’s no problem with that. It’s just that you lied to me”

This conversation was odd. Danny wasn’t understanding what Steve wanted to say specially because Steve seemed really offended by this tiny white lie. Unless… It wasn’t about the lie.

“What did I do? Steven, what the hell did I do? I don’t get it”

For Danny’s surprise, Steve gives him a sad face and walks away. Danny follows his partner and stops him by holding his elbow.

“That’s it? We’ve been trying to communicate. Why don’t you then? What did they do to you in the Navy? Did they put a chip to block the ‘emotional sharing’ part of your brain?”

What Danny didn’t know was that in Steve’s mind, voices were screaming, making him crazy. They went from ‘don’t say, don’t say it, McGarrett don’t you dare to say it’ to ‘say it, say it, say it, say it, what are you waiting for?’ Danny was looking him in the eyes and it was making just more difficult for Steve to decide what to say.

“I… I just don’t like lies. What would you lie about a little thing like this?”

“Because it changes anything, Steve. Why does it matter? It doesn’t. I don’t lie to you. I don’t even know why I am trying to convince your stubborn head that. You know, we have things to do.” Danny’s voice was low, but this sentences were full of hand gestures. “Are we good?”

“I won’t lie to you, Danny. I need you to not lie to me too. Or to yourself”

“Okay. What am I suppose not lie to both myself and yourself?”

‘Say it, say it, say it, McGarrett, say it!’

“Can I tell you over dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! If you have a prompt or me, please send me in a ask on my tumblr: ohmy-mcdanno. Mahalo!


End file.
